As we dream, as we sleep,
by Fleetstar
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE LAST HOPE, UNRELEASED. As Hollyleaf comes back too quickly, the fight of the Clans and The Dark Forest arises. Finally, the fight has ended... Only to find a dead leader and Hollyleaf finds out about her brothers' love and a friendship.


_Author's Note!: _OKAY, I PROMISE I'm still working on Ashfur's story. But after like a month of writing him and working on the plot, for a bit, I'm going to write about other cats. Enjoy! **SPOILERS FOR THE UNRELEASED THE LAST HOPE.**

_As we sleep among the __**dead,**_

_Days __**go on forever, **_

_But I have __**not left **__your side,_

_We can chase the __**dark together,**_

_**If you go **__then so will I,_

_There is __**nothing left of you **_

_I can see it in __**your eyes,**_

_Sing the anthem of the __**angels,**_

_And say the__** last goodbye**__. _

Blood was smeared randomly, but it was noticed. Wails finally left the ringing ears, only to leave a dead silence. Oh, if they only heeded the wise ( although this certain cat hated to admit it ) Sol, who seemingly had knowledge how the sun itself worked at so many times, why it would disappear, even. There was something more important, however, as two lives slipped away from a single cat, impossible to a warrior, but happened rarely to leaders. His name was once honored by so many, but now went back to the familiar taunting of _a weak, fat kitty-pet. I would never think that about... He can't die! Not yet! _Sprinting to him, the fallen body of their beloved leader, the black-furred she-cat was quickly stopped by a thick gray pelt, her gaze meeting his auburn hold. "Stand behind, Hollyleaf." "But-!" "Firestar!" That one single cry, it made the horrid silence around the red-painted camp reappear as heads turned to the direction of the screech.

"It will be alright, Sandstorm." "But... he's gone!" "Not yet, he's talking to Graystripe." "What could be more important than his own mate?" Hollyleaf simply watched in horror as Sandstorm's clouded eyes began to glitter with the same emotion that went through the whole ThunderClan right now. _Absolute pain. _Dustpelt was now backing Sandstorm off, and she finally caved as the Clans began to stir. "Is Blackstar alright?" "Where's Grasspelt?" "Mistystar! Where are you?" "I'm right here, Reedwhisker." "It was expected, Hollyleaf. Don't you remember?" Turning a little too quickly, her vivid, but shattered emerald eyes met those sunny, calm, soothed eyes of pure amber. "Sol... You don't understand what's like..." "Only I do. Come with me, I'll take you through their story. Watch your step."

It was pretty obvious and clear as white itself that Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt had a close friendship, although two were mates. Time, Sol supposed, helped that so well, to forget the pain of all those seasons ago. "I have to say this, I thank Midnight-" "Midnight the Badger?" Hollyleaf couldn't help herself, she didn't speak to any cat in so long, not counting those two mouse-brains, rather Ivypool and Blossomfall, and a slightly annoyed glare from Sol silenced her next words. "Yes," was there a hidden hiss in there?," The Badger. She taught me about the disappearing sun, how Firestar was going to lose his last two lives, everything." Tilting her head, Hollyleaf wondered how a simple _badger_ could learn that much. "Back to those four, though..." Sol went further down the path, flicking his bushy tail as Hollyleaf followed.

Poor little Hollyleaf wasn't back in the Clans for very long, leaning on her side as Sol went on, thinking about nothing. Actually, it was about a pawful of bright sunrises ago she came back, questioned endlessly, this fight stopped them however before it got too personal, with the powers and such that her siblings and another were bounded to. She still was very uneasy around Sol and her Clanmates, and was close to even day-dreaming as this handsome- no, no, perfectly normal, tom spoke of the friendship she was so interested in.

This tale happened so many seasons ago, it was almost completely forgotten. Tripping from still not getting out of 'Hollyleaf's La-La-Land' ( oh haha, very funny, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, _Sol _), she struggled to listen. "Tigerstar..." What? What was he... Oh! Tigerstar and Firestar becoming deputy. "Bluestar was absolutely shocked, and basically lost her mind. Firestar was having trouble, dealing with Graystripe being gone for some time, at the moment had a rocky relationship, and Dustpelt still not trusting Firestar one bit. "Did it get better?" "Hollyleaf, are you even listening? Use common sense from their friendship now." Sol seemed to have a shorter temper right now, but he always seemed to expect something out of Hollyleaf.

_Sing Hollyleaf, sing. You'll find only pure blood when you return. _

Did she expect Lionblaze leaning over Cinderheart? Jayfeather rambling on about something called The Ancients? No, Hollyleaf didn't. "My brothers have found their love... Even the Medicine Cat, although he had to leave..." It was a state of pure aloneness. It seemed as every cat besides Hollyleaf at least had a crush, and she leaned back into ebony. Maybe it would have been better if she never returned, her Clanmates wouldn't have to realize so many things- the reason behind Ashfur's death- _Poppyfrost stop looking at me like that!- _rather her whole Clanmates were giving her that eye, and she felt ashamed, alone, and should be dead. "Oh, don't worry." That voice. A misty, but calm voice.

"You'll see love too."

_How does he manage to calm down so quickly...? _Was her only thought as Sol, of all cats, sat beside her, then silent, simply watching now.


End file.
